Nornenkinder
by Kamahashi
Summary: Nach einem schweren Unfall, der sie selbst zu einem Krüppel macht, beginnt Hermione die letzten Minuten sterbender Menschen zu sehen. Draco sucht ihre Hilfe. Doch was kann sie schon ausrichten wenn sie selbst nicht mehr fähig ist allein zu leben?
1. Prolog

**Nornenkinder**

_**Is it right when you and I should fight **__**  
**__**Every night. **__**  
**__**Just the sight of you makes night turn bright. **__**  
**__**Very bright.**_

(It's only Love (Beatles))

Prolog

Die Nacht war ruhig, meilenweit konnte man die Rufe einer einzelnen Eule vernehmen. Unheilvoll und klagend schallte ihr Ruf durch die Sommernacht und kündigte die kommenden Ereignisse. In mitten eines einsamen Landstrichs ragte hoch eine Kathedrale auf.

Eine hochschwangere Frau in abgetragenen Röcken kniete betend in einer der Kirchenbänke. Lockige dunkle Haare flossen über ihre Schulter und verdeckten ihr Gesicht, leise Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper.

„Ich bitte Euch, lasst mein Opfer genug sein", flehte sie.

Ein Schatten huschte in die Kathedrale, doch trotz des knirschen der Tür veränderte die Frau ihre Haltung nicht.

„Ich flehe Euch an, Herr, habt Erbarmen und verschont mein Kind von diesem Fluch."

Die Kerzen enthüllten die Figur eines stattlichen Mannes, der leise, nahezu lautlos den Kreuzgang entlang huschte. Seine große Gestalt wurde von einem Waffenrock und einem massigen Schwert an seiner Seite unterstrichen.

Auf seinem Waffenrock war kein Wappen zu sehen, welches seine Identität verraten hätte.

„Lasst den Trank wirken, Herr, ich flehe euch an. Erfüllt mir nur diese eine Bitte.", betete die Frau von Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Der Mann trat leise neben sie und blickte auf ihre zierliche Figur herunter.

Zaghaft streckte er seine Hand in ihre Richtung und zögerte, bevor er ihr sanft seine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Es ist Zeit", flüsterte er.

Schluchzend hob sie den Kopf und blickte ihn an.

„Wird alles gut?"

Er bebte unter ihrem ängstlichen Blick, nicht wissend was er ihr sagen konnte, wie viel sie vertrug.

„Das... Das weiß ich nicht", log er. Sie schluchzte auf und er ertrug es nicht länger sie so verzweifelt zu sehen.

Sanft zog er sie hoch und in seine Arme. Ohne Scheu barg sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.

„Verlange ich zu viel? Bin ich anmaßend wenn ich für meine Kinder erbitte von diesem Grauen befreit zu sein?"

Entsetzt, darüber, dass sie solche Gedanken hegte schob er sie ein wenig von sich. „Natürlich nicht!", ermahnte er sie aufgebracht „Bedenke, sie wären allein Spielbälle für die Mächtigen. Zu leicht zu verführen, wenn sie empfinden. Schon Tod bevor sie auch nur das Leben spüren konnten."

Sie blickte beschämt zu Boden. „Das weiß ich… Aber zu anderen Zeiten... es kann auch eine Gabe sein, sie könnten schreckliche Schicksale verhindern."

Er zog sie wieder an seine Brust und versicherte ihr: „Das können sie auch, wenn du sie zu verantwortungsvollen Menschen erziehst."

„Ja", murmelte sie und blickte zu ihm auf. „Aber ich habe das Gefühl etwas in ihnen zu Töten, dass sie kennen sollten bevor ich es ihnen nehme."

Er seufzte und strich ihr zärtlich über die Haare. „Du hast schon zu lange mit diesem Fluch gelebt."

Als sie ansetzte etwas zu erwidern ertönte neben ihnen ein Knacken und aus dem nichts erschien ein alter Mann. Erschrocken fuhren die Beiden auseinander und betrachteten argwöhnisch die Erscheinung vor ihnen.

Sowohl auftreten als auch Kleidung waren gänzlich seltsam, anstelle der für Männer üblichen Kniehosen trug er ein Kilt aus rotem Stoff und sein Oberkörper war anstelle eines Hemdes mit seltsamen Runen bedeckt. Trotz der Kälte schien er nicht zu frieren. Doch von seiner Gestalt ging eine Aura der Kraft aus, die deutlich seine Macht zeigte.

Vorsichtig wanderte die Hand des jüngeren Mannes zum Schwertgriff.

„Ho, Junge", polterte der seltsame Alte amüsiert und hob beschwichtigend seine Hände.

Aus Angst um die junge Frau an seiner Seite, zog der Ritter seine Klinge trotz dieser Geste, drohend etwas weiter aus ihrer Scheide.

„Ich will eurer Kleinen nichts tun! Ich bezweifle sogar das ich dazu in der Lage wäre", der Alte lachte meckernd.

Als der Ritter ihn auch weiter misstrauisch anstarrte, wandte er sich der jungen Frau zu und deutete eine holprige Verbeugung an. „Meine Liebe, ich bin erfreut eure Bekanntschaft zu machen. Mein Name ist Ulysses. Einer eurer Gefährten sandte mich an diesen Ort Euch meinen Trank zu bringen."

Die junge Frau lächelte erleichtert und trat einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Ich danke Euch dafür, dass ihr gekommen seid. Ich verdanke Euch bereits Einiges und doch sind wir uns noch nie zuvor begegnet."

Der Magier zog etwas unter seinem Mantel hervor und überreichte es ihr. „Es ist mir eine Ehre einer großen Magierin helfen zu können."

Vorsichtig nahm sie die Phiole aus seinen Händen und betrachtete die tiefschwarze Flüssigkeit die träge darin herum schwappte. „Lasst mich Euch eines sagen bevor Ihr dies trinkt, Liebes!", hielt Ulysses sie an.

Er hüstelte affektiert bevor er begann: „Eine Macht wie eure zu verschwenden ist wirklich eine Schande, aber bedenkt auch, dass Ihr, wenn Ihr sie verschenkt, in Ungnade fallen werdet und Euch möglicherweise sogar der Scheiterhaufen bevorsteht."

Sie nickte. „Das alles kann ich auf mich nehmen, wenn nur mein Kind nicht leiden muss." Sie blickte zweifelnd auf den Schwarzen Trank. "Versprecht ihr, dass ihm nichts geschieht, wenn ich dieses Gebräu trinke?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie der Trank genau wirkt, er ist uralt, er wurde von einem großen römischen Magier gebraut, der ihn nutzte um seine eigene Kraft zu bannen. Aber er hat es unversehrt überlebt. Leider ist mir nicht bekannt ob er jemals Nachkommen hatte. " Mitleid lag in seinen kleinen Augen als er sie betrachtete.

Der Junge Mann trat zu ihr heran und flehte: „Es ist deine einzige Möglichkeit. Bitte! Bitte tu es. "

Sie warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, dann öffnete sie entschlossen das Gefäß und stürzte die dunkle Flüssigkeit herunter.

Im selben Moment indem die Flüssigkeit kühl ihre Kehle herunter ran, liefen über ihren Körper unglaubliche Hitzeschauer und die Luft um sie herum begann zu knistern. Sie bekam das Gefühl, dass etwas in ihr zu Eis erstarrte und vor ihren Augen flimmerte die Welt in allen Farben auf, bis sie in samtene Dunkelheit entschwand.

Eine kratzende Stimme sprach zu ihr in dieser Dunkelheit. Mit einem Mal bekam sie Angst, hatte der Magier sie vergiftet?

War sie in die Hölle gekommen, weil sie Gottes Gabe verschwenden wollte?


	2. Träume

Träume

Hermione Grangers Leben war so normal wie langweilig.  
Ihr einziges Hobby war lernen, ihr Lieblingsort immer noch die Bibliothek von Hogwarts und wenn sie nicht grade für ihre Arbeit in einer großen Bibliotheken nach Hinweisen auf noch unentdeckte Geheimnisse suchte, dann versteckte sie sich hinter ihren eigenen Büchern oder traf ihre wenigen guten Freunde.

Sie wohnte zusammen mit ihrem Freund in einer kleinen aber gemütlichen Wohnung in Muggel London, von der aus sie Beide bequem zu Fuß zur Arbeit gelangen konnten.  
Die Nachbarn sprachen von dem jungen Paar nur in den höchsten Tönen und hofften bereits auf das Klingen der Hochzeitsglocken. Nicht, dass das nicht auch Ronald Weasleys Absicht gewesen wären, aber seine junge Freundin fand die Zeit noch nicht reif für einen so großen Schritt.

Momentan machten sich die Nachbarn jedoch sorgen um die junge Frau. Soweit sie wussten hatte sie vor einem halben Jahr einen schweren Arbeitsunfall erlitten, vor einigen Tagen war sie erst aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden. Als man sie wieder zu Gesicht bekam befand man einstimmig, dass sie insgesamt viel zu blass und schwächlich wirkte, beinahe so als könnte sie jeden Augenblick in Ohnmacht fallen

Jeden Tag saß sie jetzt, trotz der Sommerhitze, mit einer Decke im Garten und las, bis jemand zu Besuch kam oder ihr Freund nach Hause kam und sie zwang zurück ins Haus zu gehen.  
Soweit man wusste litt sie unter schweren Albträumen, wenn man Nachts genau lauschte konnte man ihre Schreie durch das geöffnete Fenster hören.

Auch dieser Nacht erklangen aus dem Schlafzimmer der Beiden immer wieder kurze, schrille Schreie. Auf dem Bett hockte verzweifelt Ron Weasley und schüttelte seine Freundin, die absolut nicht aufwachen wollte.

„Herms",jammerte er „Hermione." Er war verzweifelt ihre Albträume hielten ihn schon seit einigen Nächten vom schlafen ab und ganz abgesehen davon verletzte sie sich jedes mal selbst, sodass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb als die ganze Nacht neben ihr zu liegen und bei jedem Schrei hoch zu schrecken um nachzusehen ob sie sich selbst wieder etwas angetan hatte.

„Wach auf, Man!", brüllte er jetzt hilflos und starrte er auf sie herunter, beobachtete wie Tränen ihre Wangen herunter liefen und Blut von ihren auf gebissenen Lippen tropfte.

Sie tat ihm so Leid, aber er konnte ihr auch nicht helfen. Vor allem dann nicht wenn sie sich weiterhin weigerte ihm von ihren Albträumen zu erzählen.

„Minnie, Schatz", flehte er und legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange. „Wach auf"  
Verzweifelt blickte er zur Decke und raufte sich die Haare.

Er hatte ihr gesagt sie solle zu einem Heiler gehen, aber sie weigerte sich und er traute sich nicht einen ins Haus zu holen, in der Furcht das sie ihm alle ihr bekannten (legalen Flüche) auf den Hals jagen würde.

Starrköpfig war sie schon immer gewesen, aber seit dem Unfall war es noch schlimmer geworden.

Niemand wusste genau was ihr passiert war, denn auch darüber redete sie nicht, "Ein Arbeitsunfall", hatte sie ihnen erklärt. "Ich war unvorsichtig und habe einen versteckten Fluch ausgelöst."

Sie alle hatten ihr ungläubig zugehört. Hermione Granger unvorsichtig? Das war einfach etwas das Niemand glauben konnte. Einfach, ganz offensichtlich eine Lüge! 

Mit einem kreischen warf Hermione sich herum und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er packte ihre Schultern und hielt sie fest, schüttelte sie und endlich flatterten ihre Augenlider und sie starrte ihn an.

In ihren Augen stand nichts als nackte Panik.  
Niemals hatte er solche Furcht bei ihr gesehen, Niemand hatte das jemals. Sie, Kriegsheldin und Gryffindor kannte keine Angst! In all den Momenten in denen alle Anderen vor Furcht erstarrt waren, war sie mutig voran geschritten und hatte sie alle gerettet.  
Die Panik in ihren Augen machte ihn nervös, was in aller Welt konnte so schlimm sein, dass selbst sie vor Angst zitterte? Ängstlich zusammen gekauert, wie sie da in ihrem Bett hockte und zitterte kam sie ihm zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zerbrechlich vor.

Obwohl sie ihn ansah war es als würde sie durch in hindurch blicken. Seine Gegenwart schien sie nicht im geringsten zu beruhigen.

„Hermione?", fragte er.

Er wollte sie in seine Arme zu nehmen, doch als hätte seine Bewegung ihre Starre gebrochen,wich sie vor ihm zurück.

Vorsichtig löste er seine Hände von ihren schmalen Schultern.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er wusste wie dämlich er klang und trotzdem konnte er es nicht lassen zu fragen.  
Sie antwortete nicht, sondern richtete ihre Augen starr auf die Wand hinter ihm.

„Kann ich etwas tun? Soll ich dir vielleicht einen Tee machen?", fragte er hilflos.

Sie bewegte sich nicht.

Dann endlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. 

„Einen Kakao. Oder soll ich einen Heiler holen… irgendwas?" , versuchte er es erneut.

Aber sie antwortete nicht. 

„Rede mit mir Hermione!", seine Stimme war nur noch ein leises Flehen. 

Widerwillig sah sie ihn an. „K…Kannst du…" mich kurz allein lassen? Hatte sie fragen wollen, brachte aber nur „…ein Kaffee… bitte" heraus.

Erleichterte etwas tun zu können verließ er das Zimmer.

Sie lies sich zurück auf das Bett fallen und starrte hilflos an die Decke. Heute war schlimmer gewesen als die anderen Male zuvor. Es war nur ein Albtraum, ermahnte sie sich.

Nur ein Albtraum!

Aber sie hatte zuvor noch nie welche gehabt, hatte keine Ahnung wie sie damit umgehen sollte.  
Ein Schauer ran über ihren Körper. Sie hatte nie geahnt das Träume so furchtbar sein konnten.  
Ein hysterisches Kichern löste sich aus ihrer Kehle.

Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich wieder eingesperrt, ängstlich huschte ihr Blick zur Tür und zum offenen Fenster bevor die Bilder ihres Traums sie wieder überkamen und mit ihnen kam die Angst, die langsam ihre Arme empor kroch.

Ein Blick auf ihre Umgebung zeige ihr, dass sie von einem Vorhang umgeben war. Einem roten Samtvorhang wie sie ihn aus dem Theater kannte. Aber dieser Vorhang war nicht nur einfach ein Vorhang, er hielt sie von etwas fern. Sperrte sie ein, nahm ihrem Geist die Freiheit sich zu bewegen.

Eisige Schauer krochen über ihren Rücken als sie die Barriere berührte und ein leiser Schrei entfloh ihren Lippen, als sich unter ihren Fingern plötzlich ein Riss in dem weichen Material auftat.

Eine Möglichkeit zu entkommen! Panisch riss sie an den Rändern des kleinen Loches und schaffte es es zu vergrößern.

Doch plötzlich fühlte sie wie durch das Loch Etwas zu ihr dringen wollte, wieder schrie sie und wollte die Hände von dem Riss nehmen, doch wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht gebannt ließen sie sich nicht lösen.

Schreiend beobachtete sie wie ihre Hände weiter eifrig an dem Stoff rissen.

Sie schluckte und trat ans Fenster um den kühlen Nachtwind zu spüren. Ihre Finger klammerten sich fest um das Fensterbrett und gaben ihr damit ein Gefühl von Sicherheit als die nächsten Bilder über sie hinwegschwemmten und sie in mit einem Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit zurück ließen.

Während ihre Hände an dem Stoff zerrten spürte sie wie die Präsenz des anderen Wesens immer deutlicher wurde. Etwas Fremdes strich wie mit Tentakeln ihre Arme entlang, beinahe zärtlich glitt es über ihr Gesicht, begann ihren gesamten Oberkörper einzuhüllen. Drang in ihren Mund und erstickte ihre Schreie. In Todesangst versuchte sie die Kontrolle über ihre Hände zurück zu erlangen, doch es war bereits zu spät.

Lautlos riss der Vorhang entzwei und schneller als Hermione reagieren konnte hatte sich das Etwas auf sie gestürzt und durchdrang ihren Körper, bis es, kalt und fremd, jede einzelnen Faser ihres Ichs besetzte.  
Sie versuchte zu schreien, doch das Fremde füllte ihren Mund und erstickte jeden Laut.  
Sie schluckte. Ihre Hände lösten sich von dem Vorhang, ihre Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst durch die Lücke im Vorhang. Dann spürte sie wie das Fremde sich aus ihrem Kopf zurück zog und gleichzeitig der Vorhang hinter ihr zu Boden ging…

und sie Schrie.

Dann war sie aufgewacht und Ron hatte wie in all den Nächten zuvor neben ihr gekniet und sich um sie gesorgt. Sie fand es schrecklich vor ihm schwäche zu zeigen und dann auch noch wegen eines albernen Traums. Mit einer Hand strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Egal für wie albern sie sich selbst hielt. Der Traum hatte ihr angst gemacht. Was wenn dieses Etwas wirklich existierte?

Sie schalt sich selbst eine dumme Göre. Wie konnte sie dieser einfache Traum nur so aus der Bahn werfen, sie sogar beinahe zu Tode ängstigen?  
Sie raffte sich auf, wollte nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken, und zog ihren Bademantel über, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

Während sie die Treppe hinunter ging, hörte sie Ron in der Küche rumoren, das war so surreal, dass sie beinahe wieder in ihr Zimmer geflüchtet wäre, wenn dort nicht die erinnerung an den Traum auf sie gelauert hätte.  
Als sie die Küche betrat, drehte Ron sich zu ihr um, eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee in der Hand.

„Möchtest du Milch?", fragte er bevor er ihr die Tasse reichte.

Wortlos schüttelte sie den Kopf und nahm die Tasse entgegen, dann ging sie zum Fenster und sah hinaus in die dunkle Nacht.

Ron trat hinter sie und legte tröstend einen Arm um ihren Körper und sie lehnte sich dankbar an seine Brust.  
„Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung Minnie, das war nur ein Albtraum", flüsterte er ihr zärtlich ins Ohr und durchbrach damit ihre Illusion von Sicherheit und Frieden.  
Sie schüttelte seinen Arm ab und entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihm, bevor sie sich umdrehte.

Es tat gut von ihm gehalten zu werden, aber sie konnte keine Schwäche vor ihm zeigen! Das würde bedeuten sich ganz aufzugeben und abhängig zu sein von der Stärke eines Mannes der nur darauf hoffte sie beschützen zu können, damit sie ihm ganz gehörte.

Aber sie konnte sich nicht fallen lassen, sie brauchte Kontrolle, jetzt mehr als jemals zuvor!

„Es ist nicht nur ein Albtraum Ron!", schrie sie und hasste sich einmal mehr dafür die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Hermione", sagte er beruhigend und kam auf sie zu. "Du musst mir sagen was los ist,damit ich dich verstehen kann!"

In ihren Augen stand Wut geschrieben und ihre Hände waren zornig um die Tasse gekrampft, ihre Stimme zitterte als sie ein zorniges „Nein!" hervorstieß. 

„Nein?", er verstand nicht was sie meinte.

„Ich will nicht!", sie lies sich auf einem der Stühle nieder und starrte störrisch auf den Boden.

Wut kochte in ihm hoch, bei ihrem arroganten Gerede. Warum konnte sie sich ihm nicht einfach öffnen.

Am liebsten hätte er sie bei den Schultern genommen und sie geschüttelt, aber in Anbetracht ihres Zustands hielt er sich zurück und mimte lieber den zärtlichen Mann. er wollte nicht das sie auch ihn fürchtete.

„Süße", er setzte sich neben sie „Albträume sind nichts schlimmes. Das hat der Heiler auch gesagt!Ich weiß das diese ganze Sache mit dem Unfall dich noch bedrückt und ich weiß ein Albtraum ist wirklich scheiße, aber deine Träume sind völlig normal und wenn du mir erzählst was los ist, dann wird es dir besser gehen. " Er legte eine Hand auf ihr Knie und streichelte es zärtlich. "Ich bin immer für dich da, das weißt du!"

Wortlos schüttelte sie seine Hand ab und stürmte aus der Küche.

Er blieb zurück und sah ihr wütend und besorgt hinterher, eine Hand machtlos zur Faust geballt. Er verstand sie nicht.

Seit ihrem Unfall war sie ihm gegenüber immer kälter geworden und schien ihm nicht mehr zu vertrauen. Er verstand sie nicht mehr, vielleicht könnte er wenn sie ihm endlich von ihrem Traum erzählte.

Hermione stürmte zum Bad,schloss sich ein und lies ihren Tränen freien lauf.

Was interessierte es sie ob Albträume normal waren! Sie hatte verdammt nochmal nie welche gehabt.

Wenn diese Träume so normal waren, wo hatten sie gesteckt nachdem Bellatrix Lestrange sie mit dem Crucio Misshandelt hatte? Wieso hatten all die schrecklichen Dingen die sie miterlebt hatte nie mit schlechten Träumen geendet?

Sie hatte gesehen wie Harry und andere starke Menschen unter solchen Alben litten, aber niemals sie selbst. Sie verstand nicht warum sie jetzt damit anfing und das war es was ihr am meisten Angst machte, es war einfach nicht Logisch. 

Die Tränen brannten in ihrer auf gebissenen Oberlippe. 

Sie war froh über den Schmerz, er lenkte sie ab, von ihrer Angst. Aber er half nicht gegen die Erinnerung.

Dieser verdammte Unfall hatte sie beinahe umgebracht und machte ihr jetzt das Leben zur Hölle. Sie fluchte laut. Dann ging sie zum Waschbecken und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken.

Doch die Gedanken kamen mit aller Macht zurück und sie fluchte wieder als ihr einfiel wie ihr Leben von jetzt an aussah. 

Sie war wegen Arbeitsunfähigkeit entlassen worden, Rente bekam sie keine, dass sah die Zauberergesellschaft für Frauen nicht vor. Rons eigenes Gehalt als unverheirateter Auror war gering und bald würden sie umziehen müssen. Es sei denn sie entschlösse sich Ron zu Heiraten.  
Wütend ballte sie eine Hand zur Faust.

Vor langer Zeit hatte sie sich geschworen Ron nicht zu heiraten solange sie nicht auf eigenen Beinen stand. Sie wollte keine Hausfrau werden, so wie Molly Weasley. Aber das war genau das was Ron von ihr wollte.

Wieso zum Teufel war diese Welt soviel weniger Emanzipiert als die Muggelwelt, fragte sie sich.  
Das Leben war so verdammt ungerecht! Mit einem Wutschrei schlug sie gegen den Spiegel und wurde im selben Moment an die andere Unannehmlichkeit in ihrem neuen Leben erinnert, als sie zusammenklappte.

Kapitel 2- Die Frau im Spiegel

Sie wusste nicht wie sie dorthin gekommen war, aber als sie aufwachte lag sie in einem Krankenhausbett. Um sich herum spürte sie wie die Magie der Heil- und Überwachungszauber in schwachen Wellen über sie hinweg plätscherten und ein sanftes Prickeln auf ihrer Haut auslösten, außerdem spürte sie die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis schlug sie die Augen auf.

Das grelle Licht der Neonlampen blendete sie zuerst, sodass sie nur schwache Umrisse ausmachen konnte, aber auch so erkannte sie die Frau am Fenster: ihre langen blonden Haare glänzten beinahe Silbern als sie sich zu ihr herumdrehte.

„Mrs. Malfoy", krächzte sie trotzdem überrascht.  
Stumm musterte die ältere Frau sie.

Erst nach einigen langen Sekunden trat sie an Hermiones Bett heran und streckte eine Hand aus um ihr Gesicht zu berühren.

Dort wo ihre Finger sanft über Hermiones Wange strichen bildete sich eine kalte Spur und Hermione zuckte zurück.

Als wollte sie ihre Gedanken lesen bohrten sich Narzissas kalte graue Augen jetzt in ihre und die frostige Kälte die Narzissas Finger auf ihren Wangen hinterlassen hatten schien sich auf ihren Geist auszubreiten.  
Ein Schauer überlief sie und auf Narzissas Lippen bildete sich ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.  
Dann strich sie ihr zärtlich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich zu ihr herunter um ihre Stirn zu küssen.

„Du bist zwar eine Überraschung, aber dafür mehr als geeignet!", flüsterte sie beinahe liebevoll in ihr Haar, dann richtete sie sich abrupt auf.

„Du bist stärker als du denkst! Vertrau dir selbst", mahnte sie und schwebte leichtfüßig zur Tür. Verwundert starrte Hermione ihr hinterher.

Beinahe war sie schon zur Tür hinaus als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und mit einem beinahe verloren Blick bat: „Solltest du meinen Sohn sehen… grüß ihn von mir, bitte." dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr und Hermione blieb mit dem wagen Gefühl zu Träumen in ihrem Zimmer zurück.

Dann flog die Tür mit einem krachen erneut auf und eine vor Anstrengung keuchende Heilerin stürmte herein. Als sie Hermione bei vollem Bewusstsein in ihrem Bett liegen sah stockte sie überrascht. „Sie sind wach?"  
Sekundenschnell fasste sie sich und stellte sich neben Hermiones Bett um einige Zauber zu wirken, die ihre Vitalfunktionen überprüfen sollten. „Geht es ihnen gut? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie dabei besorgt.

Hermione nickte knapp und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Sofort drückte die pummelige Heilerin sie zurück in die Kissen. „Das dürfen sie nicht Miss Granger! Ihr Körper verkraftet solche Anstrengungen noch nicht."  
Dann wuselte sie wieder zur Tür , während sie vor sich hinmurmelte, dass die ganze Sache äußerst komisch sei. Extrem verwirrt blickte Hermione auch ihr hinterher.

An der Tür rief ihr die Schwester über die Schulter zu:„Bleiben Sie ja liegen, ich sage nur dem Doktor Bescheid!"

Verwirrt strich Hermione sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Was sollte die ganze Sache hier? Was zum Teufel hatte Narzissa Malfoy hier zu suchen? UND weshalb war sie selbst überhaupt schon wieder hier? Sie hatte Ron doch gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr ins Mungos wollte!

Bevor sie sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte öffnete sich ihre Tür und eine über und über mit Wunden und Blut übersähte Pansy Parkinson stürmte gefolgt von einer in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllten Person schreiend herein.

Sie stolperte und die düstere Gestalt baute sich drohend vor ihr auf.

Panisch versuchte sie unter dem höhnischen Gelächter der Gestalt wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.

Der Verhüllte richtete drohend seinen Zauberstab auf sie. „Rede Schlampe oder du stirbst hier."  
Hermione sprang brüllend aus dem Bett um den Mörder festzuhalten und brach zusammen.

Doch obwohl sie mit Sicherheit nicht zu überhören gewesen war ignorierten die Beiden sie völlig.

„Bitte" flehte Pansy „ich weiß doch von Nichts!"  
Mit einem angewiderten knurren schleuderte der Verhüllte einen Crucio auf sie, wie er es, nach ihren Wunden zu urteilen, schon öfter getan hatte.

Pansy schrie, während sich an ihrem Körper unzählige Wunden öffneten aus denen unmengen von Blut spritze.  
Tränen flossen über ihre Wagen. „Ich weiß doch nicht was Sie wollen!",flehte sie hilflos. Ihr Blut mischte sich mit ihren Tränen und in diesem Moment schien sie ihr Leben endgültig aufzugeben.

Verzweifelt versuchte Hermione auf die Beine zu kommen um der Szene ein Ende zusetzen, doch dann hob der Verhüllte ein weiteres mal seinen Stab und erlöste Pansy mit dem endgültigen Tod von ihren Schmerzen.

Entsetzt betrachtete Hermione die Szene, ängstlich das der Mörder sich jetzt ihr zuwenden würde. Der trat aber nur gegen Pansys Leiche und murmelte „Was für eine nutzlose Schlampe", dann verließ er so seelenruhig das Zimmer, als wäre sie gar nicht vorhanden.

Erschüttert starrte Hermione auf die Leiche und das Blut in dem sie lag, ihre Erschütterung verwandelte sich in Ungläubigkeit, als das Blut durchscheinender wurde und auch Pansys Leiche sich langsam auflöste.

Dann flog die Tür auf und ein äußerst besorgt aussehender Heiler stürmte eilig ins Zimmer.  
Die Leiche hatte sich noch nicht ganz aufgelöst, doch er stürmte durch sie hindurch auf Hermione zu um sie zurück in das Bett zu heben.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Weshalb haben sie geschrien? ", fragte er alamiert.

Zitternd zeigte Hermione auf Pansy: „Die Leiche!"

Der Heiler drehte sich nicht einmal um, sah sie aber erstaunt an. „Welche Leiche, Miss Granger?"

„Pansys", stammelte sie. Der Heiler tastete nach ihrem Puls. „Sie scheinen zu Halluzinieren, Miss Granger."  
„Sie liegt doch dort!", schrie sie ihn an. „Sie müssen den Mörder finden!"

Er griff in seinen Kittel und holte einen Beruhigungstrank hervor. „Hier trinken sie den", wies er sie an und wirkte mit seinem Zauberstab noch einige Zauber über ihren Körper.  
„Haben sie noch etwas anderes gesehen? Als sie aufwachten?", fragte er dabei.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, aber sie müssen mir glauben Pansy Parkinson wurde hier grade umgebracht!"  
Der Arzt seufzte genervt: „Hören Sie, wenn diese Frau wirklich hier gewesen wäre und jemand sie hier umgebracht hätte, hätten die Schwestern vor ihrer Tür ihn nicht sehen müssen als er das Zimmer verlies? Und hier liegt auch keine Leiche herum!"

Hermione starrte ihn trotzig an: „Sie war mindestens so real wie Mrs. Malfoy!"

„Mrs. Malfoy?", fragte der Heiler sie überrascht und starrte sie ungläubig an.

Hermione setzte die Phiole an und schluckte den bitteren Trank herunter. „Ja, sie hat mich Besucht", antwortete sie ruhiger und spürte, dass die beruhigende Wirkung bereits einsetzte, da ihre Hand aufhörte zu zittern.  
Der Heiler schüttelte den Kopf: „Das kann nicht sein Miss Granger. Mrs. Malfoy ist vor knapp zehn Minuten verstorben."

„Aber… sie WAR hier!", stotterte Hermione verwirrt „sie hat gesagt ich solle ihren Sohn grüßen…"

Der Arzt schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, dass die Folgen des Unfalls und eine Fehlwirkung der Medikation bei Ihnen aufeinander treffen. Der Trank sollte sie zuerst einige Stunden schlafen lassen und dann… sehen wir weiter."

Meinte er, dass sie verrückt war? Sie wollte ihn danach fragen, aber der Trank machte es ihr unmöglich auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Sie war mit Sicherheit nicht verrückt und sowohl Pansy Parkinson als auch Narzissa Malfoy waren in ihrem Zimmer gewesen! Die Worte des Arztes ließen sie zwar etwas an ihrem Verstand zweifeln, aber… sie war nie besonders fantasievoll gewesen und noch dazu wieso sollte sie über zwei ihr kaum bekannten und vor allem ihr nicht grade zugeneigte Personen halluzinieren, dass ergab keinen Sinn!  
Sie wünschte sich ihren Ärger laut hreraus schreien zu können.

Sie war nicht verrückt!

Außerdem war ihr Verstand, dass einzige ganz gebliebene was sie von sich noch besaß. Ihr Körper war schließlich eine einzige Bruchbude.

Sie merkte, wie die Lieder langsam über ihre Augen sanken und das Krankenzimmer in wohliger Dunkelheit versank.

Im letzten Moment dachte sie an ihre Situation: Sie war schwach und hilflos seit dem Unfall, aber an ihren Verstand würde sie nichts kommen lassen! Es reichte, dass sie beim kleinsten Verlust von Blut oder bei jeder größeren Anstrengung zusammenbrach und noch dazu kamen ihre Albträume!  
Beinahe kam es ihr vor als wäre dieses ganze Szenario nur ein weiterer Teil von ihnen, aber dem war nicht so, dass bekam sie schmerzhaft zu spüren, als sie einige Stunden später aufwachte und mitbekam wie Ron sich an ihrem Bett leise mit einem Heiler unterhielt.

„Ihre Freundin ist kaum mehr als ein Krüppel der unglaublicher Weise von Magie zusammengehalten wird.", er räusperte sich. „Es tut mit wirklich Leid, aber es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie uns innerhalb der nächsten Wochen verlässt, sobald entweder ihr Körper oder Geist nicht mehr die Kraft besitzt die nötige Magie zur Verfügung zu stellen. Aber selbst wenn sie es über diese Wochen schafft wird sie vermutlich nur noch dieses Jahr erleben."

Sie merkte wie Ron schwankend halt an ihrem Bettgestell suchte. „Heißt das Sie raten mir, sie nicht wieder mit nach Hause zu nehmen?"

„Wir dürften sie eigentlich nicht entlassen, vor allem jetzt nicht, da sie begonnen hat zu halluzinieren, aber andererseits können wir ihre Halluzinationen mit den uns, für sie, verfügbaren Mitteln auch nicht lindern. Die nötigen Millionen können Sie wie Sie sagten nicht aufbringen. Deshalb halte ich es für das Beste, sie nicht hier zu lassen und das Geld nutzen um ihr einen schönen Lebensabend zu gestalten", obwohl der Heiler sich alle Mühe gab mitleidig zu klingen klangen seine Worte alles andere als freundlich.

Sie hörte wie Ron nach Luft rang, dann hörte sie das rascheln seiner Kleider, als er sich auf einen Stuhl im Zimmer setzte. „Sind sie sicher, dass…", er stoppte und flüsterte „sie nicht mehr lange lebt?"

„Ja, im besten Fall ein Jahr", antwortete der Heiler kühl und fügte hinzu:„Es tut mir wirklich Leid für sie!" Aber er klang nicht so als täte es ihm wirklich Leid.

Sie hörte wie Ron laut schniefend die Nase hochzog und blinzelte leicht durch ihre halb geschlossenen Lieder. Ihr Freund saß zusammen gesunken auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett und gab sein bestes seine Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
Schnell schloss sie ihre Augen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie tun konnte um ihn zu beruhigen. Sie wusste, sie sollte entsetzt sein vielleicht sogar hysterisch vor Angst, aber im Moment fühlte sie nichts außer einer gähnenden Leere in sich. Es war vermutlich der Schock, aber sie glaubte nicht einmal annähernd an das was der Heiler prophezeit hatte.

Sie musste wieder eingeschlafen sein, denn als sie aufwachte war Ron nicht mehr da, aber dafür öffnete sich kurz darauf die Tür und Ginny stürmte gefolgt von Harry und Neville herein.  
Während die beiden jungen Männer mehr als besorgt wirkten fiel sie Hermione erleichtert um den Hals.  
„Was du auch wieder für Sachen machst! Du solltest dich doch schonen!", schalt sie und für einen Moment wirkte sie mit ihren in die Seiten gestemmten Armen wie ihre Mutter, was Hermione zum Lachen und kurz darauf zum keuchen brachte.

Ginny wirkte entsetzt sie hatte scheinbar nicht gewusst, dass Hermione so schwach geworden war.

Ihr Entsetzten traf Hermione unvorbereitet zum ersten Mal wurde ihr bewusst wie Recht der Heiler hatte, sie war nur noch ein Krüppel.

Mit einem mal brach in Hermione etwas zusammen und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Mühsam versuchte sie ihre Angst herunter zu schlucken, aber es half alles nichts und sie brach hilflos hysterische Schluchzer aus. 

Mühsam schluckte Ginny ihre eigene Angst um die Freundin herunter und liebevoll nahm sie Hermione in die Arme und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken.

Hermione vermutete, dass ihr Niemand gesagt hatte, dass sie sterben würde, während Neville und Harry eindeutig Bescheid wussten, deutlich sah sie, dass ihnen ebenfalls die Tränen in den Augen standen.

Hermione entschied sich Ginny nichts zu sagen, wenn die anderen es ihr auch verschwiegen hatten.  
Nachdem sie sich von ihrem kleinen Zusammenbruch erholt hatte unterhielt sie sich fröhlich , mit ihrer besten Freundin über die neuesten Gerüchte und zeigte sich angemessen überrascht, dass Charlie es endlich über sich gebracht hatte seinen Freund mit nach Hause zu bringen und amüsierte sich köstlich über Ginnys Nachahmung Mollys Entsetzen.

Als sie darüber beinahe in Ohnmacht viel warfen die Heiler die Drei erbost hinaus. Vorher hatte Ginny ihr aber noch zugeflüstert, dass man in der Grabkammer, die beinahe Hermiones eigenes Grab gewesen wäre, mysteriöse Runen in verschiedenen Sprachen gefunden hatte, die man noch nicht hatte entziffern können.  
Der Gedanke an die Runen beschäftigte sie den ganzen Tag, ob es möglich war, dass in ihnen etwas verborgen lag, das ihre Krankheit erklärte? Oder sie heilen konnte?

Als Ron sie an diesem Abend besuchte fragte sie ihn noch vor der Begrüßung nach den Runen.  
„Runen? Was willst du mit dem Scheiß? Deine Liebe für das Zeug hat dich beinahe umgebracht!", fuhr er auf. „Woher…?", er unterbrach sich „Ginny hat's dir gesagt, richtig?"

„Ja! Was ist falsch daran! Ich habe ein Recht darauf zu wissen was man in den Katakomben findet, es war meine Mission, Ron!", rief sie ärgerlich, dass er ihr diese kleine Hoffnung vorenthalten wollte.

Wütend schlug er mit einer Faust auf das Bett „Eine bei der du fast gestorben währst, der ganze Scheiß geht dich jetzt nichts mehr an!"

Sie verstand seinen Standpunkt, aber sich nicht für die Runen zu interessieren wäre beinahe gleichbedeutend damit einzusehen, dass sie in der nächsten Zeit sterben würde.

Sie holte tief Luft um ihm eine scharfe Antwort zu geben, da wurde ihr wieder schwindelig. Wütend verfluchte sie ihre Schwäche! Mit einem Ruck rutschte sie aus dem Bett und wankte, Rons Hände genervt von sich stoßend, in das Bad um sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Sein Mitleid wollte sie jetzt wirklich nicht und sie würde auch nicht gegen ihren Körper verlieren!

Schwankend hielt sie sich am Waschbecken fest und blickte dabei versehentlich in den Spiegel. Ein blasses Gesicht umrahmt von dunklen Locken blickte ihr entgegen, beinahe so wie ihr eigenes aussehen sollte, aber da hörte die Ähnlichkeit auch schon auf. Anstatt dunkler brauner blickten sie hell grüne Augen fragend an. In dem spitzen Gesicht saß ein kirschroter kleiner Mund, der sie anlächelte und anstatt des obligatorischen Krankenhaus Nachthemdes trug sie ein schweres samtenes Kleid.

Erschrocken schrie Hermione auf und Ron stürzte herein.

Auch die junge Frau im Spiegel zuckte zurück.  
Scheinbar hatte sie irgendeinen Laut von sich gegeben, denn auf einmal war auch an ihrer Seite ein Mann zu erkennen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermione warf sie sich in seine Arme.


	3. Draco Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy**

Sie schrie.

Sie flehte.

Immer wieder flüsterte sie heißer seinen Namen., wohl wissend das sie ihm nicht entkommen konnte.

Wissend das er sie nicht gehen lassen würde, nicht heute Nacht.

Verzweifelt barg er sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und hoffte das ihre Schreie ihn noch ein weiteres Mal vergessen lassen konnten. Er wollte einfach nur vergessen wie einsam sein Leben war und wie verdammt falsch alles lief.

Sie sollte ihm nicht helfen, er wollte nur für einige Stunden vergessen.

Er stieß ein wildes Knurren aus als sie sich extasisch an seinen Körper klammerte und ihre Fingernägel sich spitz in seinen Rücken bohrten.

Bei Merlin sie war so gut! Wohlig stöhnend gab er sich dem Vergessen hin als er sich ein letztes Mal in ihr versenkte.

Mit einem lauten Krachen kollidierten die Flügel seiner Tür mit der Wand. Seine Partnerin eben noch trunken vor Lust kreischte entsetzt auf und versuchte ihre Blöße zu bedecken.

Draco selbst richtete sich genervt auf und warf dem Eindringling einen eisigen Blick zu.

Als er ihn erkannte viel plötzlich alle Erregung von ihm ab.

Es war äußerst selten dasBlaise zu ihm kam und immer wenn er so in sein Zimmer platze war es bisher etwas gewesen das Draco nicht gefallen hatte.

„WAS willst du?", fragte er frostig und erhob sich, ohne den versuch seine Blöße zu bedecken.

Der andere Zauberer sah in einen Augenblick wortlos an, dann blickte er abwartend zu Dracos Bettpartnerin. Draco wusste das sein Freund ihn allein sprechen wollte, deshalb wies er sie mit einer knappen Handbewegung an das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Ich wollte mit dir sprechen", erklärte sein Freund und warf einen weiteren Blick auf die schlanke Frau, die sich mittlerweile unter den Laken versteckt hatte, ohne auf Dracos Bewegung zu Reagieren. „Allein, wenn es geht!"

Draco hoffte nur das die Nachricht nicht alle seine Albträume erfüllte. Was wenn seine Mutter... Nein! Gestern hatte sich ihr zustand erst Verbessert!

Oder ob Pansy... Er verscheuchte auch diesen Gedanken und versicherte sich selbst, dass es ihr sicherlich besser ginge als ihm grade.

Er richtete seine Gedanken wieder auf das Gespräch.

„Du hast es gehört.", wies er die Schwarzhaarige knapp an.

Fasziniert beobachtete er wie ihre Augen begannen großen runden Murmeln zu ähneln und ihre Kinnlade fassungslos herab fiel, während sie erst ihn und dann ihren Aufzug betrachtete.

So herablassend hatte sie sicherlich noch keiner behandelt, vor allem kein Mann mit dem sie je das Bett geteilt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hätten die meisten Männer eher gebettelt das sie blieb, ihren Fähigkeiten nach zu Urteilen.

Es amüsierte ihn, das er wenigstens auf diesem Gebiet ihr Erster war.

Als sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu bilden begann stellte er überrascht fest, dass sie ihn wirklich von allen Sorgen ablenken konnte, so wie sie es ihm Vorgestern in der kleinen Bar in der Nockturngasse versprochen hatte.

„Verschwinde Daphne.", wiederholte er trotzdem mit mehr Nachdruck in der Stimme, als er merkte das sie gespannt auf eine weitere Anweisung wartete. Möglicherweise in der Hoffnung sein Vertrauen schon soweit errungen zu haben das er sie Bleiben lies. Ohne Zweifel hoffte sie ,wie all die Frauen mit denen er schlief, dass er sie mit seinem Geld verwöhnen würde, so wie seine Frau es mit anderen Männern tat.

Nicht das er das vorhatte.

Er hatte diese Frau hier für einige Stunden in sein Leben gelassen und sie für verdammt gut befunden.

Trozdem: seine privaten Probleme gingen sie nichts an, sie war lediglich eine von vielen Frauen mit denen er schlief und das sollte ihr besser bewusst werden.

Er verschwendtete sein Geld nicht an andere Frauen, denn, auch wenn er seine Frau nicht liebte und schon lange nicht mehr begehrte, war sie immer noch seine beste Freundin.

Mit einem weiteren ungehaltenen Blick, der Daphne versicherte,dass er es äußerst ernst meinte, und einer unbeherrschten Handbewegung in Richtung Tür wies er sie ein weiteres Mal an den Raum endlich zu verlassen.

Sie gab einen erstickten Laut des Entsetzens von sich, dann packte sie das Laken wickelte es sich um den Körper und verschwand, nachdem sie unter Dracos missbilligendem Blick wenigstens noch ihre Unterwäsche eingesammelt hatte, mit schlagenden Türen aus seinem Zimmer.

Unbewegt von ihrem wütenden Abgang streckte der Blonde sich ungeniert nach seiner Boxershorts, die an einem der Kerzenhalter baumelte.

„Ich hoffe du hast mir etwas wirklich wichtiges zu sagen, Blaise", murrte er nachdem er sie angezogen hatte.

Der Dunkelhäutige verdrehte nicht wie sonst die Augen um ihm zu sagen das er ansonsten nicht so schamlos in seinen Raum eingedrungen wäre, nein, er erweckte nicht einmal den Anschein amüsiert zu sein.

Was also wollte er ihm also sagen?

War Pansy mit Potter durchgebrannt und noch dazu von ihm schwanger? Das war das schlimmste was er sich im Moment ausmalen konnte.

Alle anderen Probleme hatten ja seit gestern den Anschein gehabt sich endlich aufzulösen, oder?

„Oh komm schon Blaise!", er warf dem Dunkelhäutigen ein aufmunternd gemeintes Lächeln zu, welches jedoch nur zu einem leicht verbissenen hochziehen der Mundwinkel degradierte.

„Es war nur ein Scherz."

Er wandte sich ab und ging zu einem Schrank um zwei Gläser und eine Flasche heraus zu holen. „Wiskey, mein Freund?", fragte er, sicherlich würde er einen brauchen nachdem Blaise ihm gesagt hatte was los war.

„Draco", sagte Blaise besorgt und trat hinter ihn, ohne auf seine Frage zu antworten.

„Ja oder Nein?", fragte er und wandte sich unter einem vorgespielten schwachen Lächeln zu ihm um.

„Draco", wiederholte sein Freund „Hör auf das Ganze hinaus zu zögern. Es ändert nichts an dem was ich dir sagen muss."

Draco sackte in sich zusammen und strich sich die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ist es Pansy?", fragte er hoffnungslos. „Ihr geht es doch gut oder? Sie hat sich doch bei dir gemeldet?"

Blasie schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf. „Nein", er pausierte nach Worten ringend „Das heißt sie hat sich nicht gemeldet, aber... es geht nicht um sie. Es geht um deine Mutter."

„Merlin", Draco sprang auf „hat sich ihre Kondition verschlechtert? Gestern Nachmittag ging es ihr so gut! Sie wollte das Krankenhaus beinahe schon alleine wieder verlassen. Ich sage dir, du hättest sie sehen sollen! So voller Leben habe ich sie seit langem nicht gesehen!"

Blaise legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Setz dich jetzt lieber Draco", wies er ihn an, dann nahm er ihm das Wiskeyglas aus der Hand und stürzte die Bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit selbst hinunter.

„Sie ist...", er strich sich das lange Haar in einer fahrig, verzweifelt wirkenden Bewegung aus dem Gesicht

„Draco. Heute Mittag...", setzte er erneut an, dann schluckte er noch einmal, bevor er alle Courage zusammen nahm und preisgab was selbst ihn, den sonst so fröhlichen Blaise, bedrückte. „ Sie ist heute Mittag ihrer Krankheit erlegen."

Draco erbleichte. Nein das konnte nicht sein, seine Mutter, war es gestern Gesundheitlich so viel besser gegangen als alle Tage zuvor. Das konnte einfach nicht sein er musste Blaise falsch verstanden haben.

„Von uns gegangen?", fragte er tonlos.

Sein bester Freund nickte stumm, dann füllte er die beiden Gläser mit dem Wiskey und reichte Draco eines davon. „Du weißt wie viel sie mir bedeutet hat Dray! Ich wollte sie heute besuchen..."

Dankbar nahm Draco das Glas in seine Zitternden Händen.

„Ja.", war seine einzige Antwort. Er wusste das Blaise Narcissa wie eine Mutter geliebt hatte.

Merlin, wie konnte sie nur Tot sein?

Es war als hätte er die Worte gehört aber sein Verstand wollte es einfach nicht realisieren. Alles was er jetzt wollte war zu ihr zu gehen und sie in die Arme zu schließen. Sich versichern das sie lebte.

Immer wieder wog er ab ob Blaise sich nicht vielleicht doch einen Scherz erlaubte, aber die Tränen in den Augen seines besten Freundes überzeugten ihn von seiner Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Die Heiler haben sie heute Mittag in ihrem Zimmer gefunden", murmelte Blaise und sank in einen der Sessel.

„Aber... Ist sie wirklich, so richtig...?", Dracos Stimme brach immer wieder.

Er wusste es war die Wahrheit, trotzdem konnte er es nicht lassen zu fragen.

Er verletzte Blaise damit das er ihn zwang seine Worte zu wiederholen, dass wusste er. Dennoch konnte er es nicht einfach glauben.

Blaise rannen die Tränen über die Wangen als er wortlos nickte.

„Heute Mittag?" , flüsterte Draco beinahe zu sich selbst, dann griff er Halt suchend nach einer Stuhllehne und stürzte den Wiskey herunter.

„Es muss unglaublich schnell gegangen sein, nicht einmal der Alarm, der eine verschlechterte Kondition angeben sollte, ist losgegangen. Sie haben es erst gemerkt als sich die Zauber um sie herum aufgelöst haben", wisperte sein Freund als versuche er selbst Trost in seinen Worten zu finden.

„Wieso erfahre ich das erst jetzt?", fragte Draco gefährlich gefasst.

„Warum?", war die verständnislose Gegenfrage gefolgt von einem abschätzenden Blick.

Einem Blick der ihn versichert haben musste wie es um den Blonden stand, denn nachdem Blaise sich mit beiden Händen verzweifelt durch die langen Haare gefahren war, wies er mit einer heftigen Bewegung auf die Tür: „Deshalb! Du hast alles verschlossen und abgeriegelt, keiner konnte herein!"

Er hatte weder geschrienen, noch hatte in seiner Stimme irgendein Vorwurf gelegen trotzdem traf es Draco tiefer als alles andere.

Es war nur natürlich die Welt aussperren zu wollen um alle Sorgen zu vergessen, das war es was ihm sein Kopf sagte. Damit hatte er sein gewissen beruhigt als er in die Bar gegangen war um sich hemmungslos zu betrinken und als er sie mit zu sich gebracht hatte.

Jetzt erschien es ihm nur noch als die Ausrede die es gewesen war. Bei Merlin, er brach zusammen und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen, jeder musste glauben er wäre gefühllos und seine Mutter wäre ihm egal.

Tränen liefen über seine Finger und seine Arme hinab.

„Blaise", stammelte er, als er die Arme seines Freundes um sich fühlte, „Das wollte ich doch nicht!"

Er spürte wie Blaise nickte und auch seine warmen Tränen die auf seine Haare fielen.

„Ich wollte bei ihr sein, wenn sie stirbt! Ich wollte nicht das sie glaubt allein zu sein!", er schluchzte und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Schulter des Anderen.

„Ich weiß", murmelte dieser sanft in sein Ohr, kaum fähig seinen eigenen Schmerz zu unterdrücken.

Sie saßen lange auf dem Boden und genossen die sichere Umarmung des Anderen.

Es dämmerte bereits als Blaise seinen besten Freund zu seinem Bett trug. Nach stundenlangem Weinen war er endlich erschöpft eingeschlafen, schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte er so tief geschlafen das Blaise beinahe Angst bekommen hatte sein Freund könnte ihn ebenfalls verlassen haben.

Vorsichtig legte er den Körper des Blonden auf das weiche Bett und beinahe ebenso zärtlich breitete er das Bettlaken über seinen Körper.

Der dunkle Satin Stoff unterstrich seinen blassen Teint und verstärkte den verlorenen Eindruck den er auf seinem Gesicht trug. Seine Augen waren vom Weinen geschwollen, aber zum ersten mal an diesem Tag waren seine Züge nicht nur von Kummer durchzogen.

Blaise hoffte das der Schlaf Draco etwas Ruhe gab. Er selbst konnte seinen Kummer nicht so einfach vergessen.

Liebevoll betrachtete er den jungen Mann. Egal wie kalt und unnahbar er sich gab, wenn er schlief wirkte er so unschuldig und einsam wie ein gefallener Engel.

Sanft strich Blaise eine der silberblonden Strähnen zur Seite die Draco ins Gesicht gefallen waren.

Er hatte schon vor langem beschlossen das er Draco für immer beschützen würde und dazu gehörte auch ihm für immer zur Seite zu stehen.

Seit er Dracos kannte wusste er das dessen Leben ein einziger Trümmerhaufen war auf dem sich Skandale und Tragödien anhäuften und mit jedem weiteren Stück schien es als würde sein bester Freund sich immer weiter in sich selbst vergraben.

Blaise befürchtete das jeder weitere Schicksalsschlag Draco in den Wahnsinn reißen würde, er konnte nicht sagen wie es um die Seelenlandschaft des Blonden wirklich stand, da er sie immer hinter seiner kühlen Fassade verbarg, aber er wusste das sein Freund innerlich immer noch an den alten Wunden litt.

Er hoffte das Pansy bald zurück kam und keinen weiteren Skandal mitbrachte, sie war die Einzige, abgesehen von ihm selbst ,die Draco noch einen Halt in dieser Welt gab, jetzt wo seine Mutter ihn verlassen hatte.

Er hoffte inständig das sie zurück kam!

Möglichst bald.


End file.
